


Kingly travels

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: All the Crossover Jokes Marth could give me, Comedy, Crossover Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: As the members of the Order of Heroes get used to New Alberia, one in particular does so specially fast.Fic for @HyphenZines (twitter/tumblr) Crossed Realms Zine
Kudos: 16





	Kingly travels

The Kingdom of New Alberia grew used to their handful (owl included) of visitors fast enough. To the locals, helping those in need was already the average day. The fact tat these people were from another world was just a step up in weirdness, even if it was the first time such a thing happened.

Although, one of the guests piqued their curiousness a bit more. Not because he was having trouble, but rather, because he adapted with ease. In fact, almost flawlessly. 

And so, at last, Euden stepped in, “Excuse me? Marth? Could I ask you something?”

“Uh? Yes, of course. What’s wrong? And how may I help?”

“Oh, there is nothing wrong. I’m just curious: how have you adapted so well to our world?” The local ruler asked.

“... I beg your pardon?” The Hero-King questioned.

“Well… Fjorm had trouble understanding the Sylvans, for example.” Luca pointed out, his own sylvan bunny ears twitching for emphasis. “So did Alfonse!”

“And the Emblan Princess nearly starved to death.” Cleo added, remembering how she had to adapt her duties in order to personally check on Veronica.

“So, how come you are doing so well?” Euden once again asked.

“Y-you see… this is a bit of a difficult question to answer.” An uncharacteristic exasperation showed in his face, “Suffice to say, this isn’t the first time I went to a place so different from my world.”

“Wait, really?” The group of locals asked, feeling themselves grow far more puzzled than before.

“That is right! Prince Marth went to plenty of other universes before he arrived at Askr, so I have heard.” Fjorm said, having entered the room and the conversation at the perfect moment, “Alfonse told me that when the Summoner first called him, he resigned to the situation rather fast.”

As these words kept sinking in, the Alberians’ astonishment increased, with Luca asking, “Geez, just what stories do you have, buddy?”

“Well… First, Master Hand keeps taking me for battles.”

“A… hand?” Euden asked.

“Other members of the Order of Heroes mentioned a weird hand too!” Fjorm added.

“Yes, that happened over the course of five or so time periods. Actually, he still steals me away every once in a while, right now. I’m surprised he hasn’t showed up here in Alberia, honestly.” Shivering, he thought aloud, “I’m glad Kirby was there all these times.”

“Kirby?”

“My descendants, Chrom and Lucina, obtained an Einherjar in my image during their travels, too. Somehow, I gained memories of that experience as a phantom existence in Askr, as well.” Marth mentioned, just powering his way through all the incidents, “Being a card is truly bizarre.”

“Chrom?” The scion repeated, focusing on what very much wasn’t the most worrying thing he just heard, “Should I remember that name? It feels important, somehow.”

“I don’t really see why. It is not like he is here with me. Besides, what would be the odds of him showing up? Surely, someone else would do so before him.” The Archanean argued, “Surely. Not that I think he is unfitting for his position as my successor, he is an amazing man. I just feel Lucina is more likely.”

“I… see?” Euden answered, still thinking he should remember that name for later.

“Any other cool cross-world stories from our amazing Hero-King? Please? I wanna hear more, dude!” Luca pleaded.

“Once, my Falchion and a set of my clothes vanished for at least a week. I much later found out they were used by hunters in another world, to kill monsters.”

“But, isn’t your sword exclusive to your bloodline?” Cleo asked, while her liege felt compelled to make a mental note with ‘hunters of monsters’ written on it.

“Oh, yes, my apologies, I expressed myself badly. They made a replica. A very effective one, though.” Marth clarified, before thinking a bit, “Monsters… ah, right. I somehow appeared in a world that was attacked by aliens. They had an interesting level of technology.”

“Aliens?”

“Ah. Aliens are… beings from another planet. I, alongside, Lucina, a friend of hers, and a friend of mine, were somehow summoned to fend them off. Everyone else used guns, but I managed fine with just Falchion.” He explained.

“Guns?” By now, the amount of notes Euden was taking felt ridiculous even to himself.

“You were also called by Corrin, right? And… Rowan and Lianna? They still haven’t shown up, so, where were they from, again?” Fjorm asked, trying to finish the list of stories, “We also cannot forget Itsuki!”

“I… Actually don’t know the name of the world Rowan and Lianna are from. Nor do I remember Corrin’s, for that matter. Itsuki’s case, though…” He let out a sigh, “I didn’t even have a proper physical body that time. How come Askr made me remember that? But, yes, I believe that is it. Out of all the members of the Order of Heroes, I am the most experienced with this sort of travels.”

After a moment of silence, Luca exclaimed, “Whew! That was a whole lotta stuff I didn’t understand about 80% of! You have been through stuff, dude!”

“That is putting it lightly, Luca.” Euden pointed to the sylvan, covered by his own shade of surprise, while wondering if this kind of event would happen to him regularly too. “Alberia may be nothing new for you, but I hope we are capable of making your stay comfortable and interesting anyway.”

“You do not have to worry. You all have been gracious hosts to me. I couldn’t possibly ask for more.” With his honesty being carried by effortless charm, the room immediately felt calmer, accepting his words, “Even if I am only here for a short period of time, you can rest assured I’ll hold the experiences dear to my heart. After all, we are great friends, no?”

“Haha. That is true, is it not? Very well. We’ll keep counting on you, and all your experience.” The local king replied. 

“Heck yeah, man! For now, though, let’s-a go to our next quest!”

Smiling, Marth nodded in agreement to Luca, before his eyes widened and he shouted, “I forgot that time with Mario!”

* * *

One year and some later, the door to Alberia opened once again, with the Hero-King going through it as well.

And, before long, he saw some familiar man run in the distance, wearing what was very clearly a Rathalos’ armor, with a sword that had a noticeably technological appearance.

While that man went off shouting ‘Happy hunting’ in the back, he turned off to look at Euden again, whose face had the same exasperation the other man once held, “Yes. I understand what you go through now.”

Silently, Marth could only offer a pat on the shoulder, and hope for the best.


End file.
